Vine
Vine (Ｖｉｎｅ) (Previously as "Earth Plant", then Seprataed from "Fiber Vine") Is a Group of Seven Series Archetypes in which depitcs a concept of VInes and plants, Similar HERO, it has a pattern of having (Ｖｉｎｅ) in their name, with additional letter to the prefix (Ｖｉｎｅ) makes them belong to an archetype. Despite having different archetypes with different Summoning method, they have a connected lore "Vine Wars", which is a non-cannon to " " 's.They are introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, Yei Tisumi uses Fiber Vine, while Wandyr Minami uses Evil Vine. Vine is also a Spell/Trap only archetype, which it supports its own sub archetypes differently. The most users with the most Support to this group are LionHeartKIng and (Blizzard Sage) Willie Burton (Lumen). Vine group is very known in YGOCC, also opinions diversed which caused a contreversial conflicts regrading the Number of the cards they may have, also how related the archetypes are. __TOC__ 'Archetypes:' The Vines develops 7 Different Sub-archetypes with several Strategies. Chadook' Series: *Fiber Vine: An archetype of Ritual Summoning = Sealing Special Summoning/ Anti-Effect Monsters. *Evil Vine: Synchro Summon Sub-Archetype= Mass destruction and gain field advantages. *Magnificent Vine: Level Manipulative Archetype for the sole of Xyz Summon of LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters. *Gust Vine: Fusion Summon, a "Sent To Graveyard" Archetype, in which it bounces cards as punishment for destroying their monsters. Non-made by Chadook *Diamond Vine: Prismatic Summon: Manipulation of Criplify monsters. (made by HiroKing ,who later gave up on their development (current owner: Unknown)) *Beautiful Vine:Enhance Summon: Manipulation of Equip Spell cards, called "Vine Mirrors". (made by LionHeartKIng *Stellar Vine: Spatial Summon: A Banish-oriented archetype (made by Lyris1064) Some of these archetypes have cross types with each other to keep the connections of these archetypes with each other. With the stand-alone cards those have only "Vine" in their names work with all four Vine Sub-archetype, unless there's an effect that names something beyond that, the best example is Girl of Gust Vine, which requires Sending "Gust Vine" cards from your hand despite of its condition Stating otherwise. Binding Snake Clausolas of Evil Vine also states that it needs another vine monster to attack, however, its main effect requires a Fiend-Type monster to be revealed as a cost. 'History:' This archetype was started by the creation of Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine and Kataria, Demise Queen of Evil Vine, their names were "Earth Plant" and "Demonic Plant", while their ATK were 3210 and their effects were simple, by the time, the archetype was expanded, the "Earth Plant" became "Fiber Vine", and from there, the four archetypes have been separated into 4 different cards with different mechanics, and their effects got a better errata, and balanced to keep them fair and square to everyone, additionally, Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine and Kataria, Demise Queen of Evil Vine were the first cards to be introduced into Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion MOD: Suzy the Cuteness, at that time, no other cards were made, until YGOPRO came and Card editors were speraded all over the internet to introduce the custom cards. The group was made randomly, with random summoning methods, when they were first submitted to "YCM", all of the cards were rejected, due to a conflict between Chadook and Yrpotaku169, however, that didn't stop Chadook from developing the archetype and watered down some cards. Later, Every other card was seprarated from "Earth Plant" to make it "Fiber Vine", a Ritual based Archetype, while the other two became "Evil Vine" (Synchro) and "Magnificent Vine" (Xyz) and they were introduced to YGOCC that way when YGOCC was first released. Later, "Gust Vine" appeared as the forth archetype, which is based on " " and " " with a Fusion Summon based on Levels. When the group was introduced to this wikia,HiroKing (Who later gave up on "Diamond Vine) LionHeartKIng and (Blizzard Sage) Willie Burton (Lumen), and Lyris1064 continued to support this group and make their own Archetypes. However, LionheartKing, and Wille are the only Users with the most contributions to this group. 'Vine Wars:' Vine Wars appeared pirior to This archetype's creation, View Vine Wars. 'Trivia:' *Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine is currently the only Normal Monster of these series. *Ugly Mech Skull Cat of Evil Vine is the only Vine Zombie-Type monster. **It's also the only Evil Vine monster whose Materials are not Evil Vine monsters. **It's also the only non-Effect Monster that is either Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, Evolute, or Xyz. *Magnificent Vine Binding Snake and Scoob, Scout Fang of Gust Vine are the only Vine Spirit Monsters. **Scoob, Scout Fang of Gust Vine is the only Pendulum Spirit. **Magnificent Vine Binding Snake is the only card that has double negation for a Monster. ***This monster was nerfed about 4-5 Times. *End Dragun of Gust Vine is the only Vine and overall Trap Extra Deck. **This monster was nerfed about 4-5 Times. *Kantari, Night Coyote King of Evil Vine has the highest ATK for Overall Vine Monsters. *Takita,Poisonous Lady Monster of Fiber Vine , Kiwk Bora, Maiden of Fiber Vine, The Great Fiber Vine Lady Monster Takita,Kuribole Ball Fiend of Fiber Vine, The Great Fiber Vine Lady Monster Takita,Dark Sapphire of Evil Vine, Tortoise of Gust Vine, and Corrupted hyena of Evil Vine are the only Vine monsters whose ATKs are Divisible by 50. *Dark Sapphire of Evil Vine and DarkNight Maiden of Evil Vine are the only Evil Vine Synchro Monsters with the Lowest Levels. *Hinata, Silent Horror of Gust Vine is the only Vine Monster that its Summon is conducted by Contact Fusion. *Diamond Vine, Beautiful Vine and Stellar Vine are the first Archetypes and cards not to be made by Chadook. **Diamond Vine is created by HiroKing. **Beautiful Vine is created by LionHeartKIng **Stellar Vine is created by Lyris1064. ***Interestingly, the creators of both Diamond and Beautiful Vines are created by someone that has "King" in its name. *The WATER Vine archetypes, "Beautiful Vine" and "Stellar Vine", introduce mechanics that were created by the respective creators of the archetypes; Beautiful Vines use Enhance Monsters, while Stellar Vines use Spatial Monsters. **Interestingly, Enhance and Spatial Monsters were the first mechanics created by the owners of those archetypes; Enhance is the first mechanic by LHK, while Spatial is the first mechanic by Lyris. *Due to the fact that this serie has 4 different sub-acrhetypes and not being able to keep up well with YGOCC's card pool, lot of players got the Salt state towards these series, and purposely misconcepted all archetypes are one claiming that they have too many cards. in response, Chadook Stated that they are different archetypes, and counting the entre series as one is just a salty move. also conifirmed by Aslan's Skype post in 2099: * *LionHeartKIng and (Blizzard Sage) Willie Burton (Lumen) are the only users with the most support and contributions to this Group. **LionHeartKIng has the most overall Support to this group. ---- Category:Archetypes